gorillazfandomcom-20200223-history
Fuse TV "Murdoc and 2-D" short interview
The Fuse TV "Murdoc and 2-D short interview" is an unnamed interview released during Phase Two, which features Murdoc and 2-D talking to two unnamed girls. The interview was produced and aired on Fuse TV, as part of a larger segment, and starts with two girls on a telephone call with Mudoc, while Damon, Jamie, and Danger Mouse sit by. 2-D later joins the call. Both 2-D and Murdoc are portrayed by their images on a television screen when they speak. Synopsis The video begins with Murdoc on call, being interviewed by two girls, Girl 1 and Girl 2. The girls ask why Murdoc isn't there in person, and Murdoc deflects the question, asking why Damon and Jamie are there, since 'it has nothing to do with them'. Murdoc, after being told by Girl 1 that Damon and Jamie created Gorillaz, begins ranting about how he is the one who came up with idea of the band. He is then asked about his bandmates (Russel, 2-D, and Noodle), and replies that they are 'doing homework' and that they're 'good kids'. While talking about his luck with girls, he is interrupted unknowingly by 2-D, who had come to Murdoc for help tying his shoes. 2-D joins the interview, much to Girl 1 and Girl 2's surprise, and to Murdoc's dismay. 2-D begins to talk about his job on a fair ground (with Murdoc commenting about how he wished 2-D had stayed there 'on a never ending roller coaster'). The call ends shortly after, with Murdoc telling the girls he loves them (To which 2-D replies 'No one loves Murdoc as much as he loves himself") The call finishes with Murdoc telling the girls to stop by sometime, and 2-D stating that he loves Canada. Script Girl 1: '''*laughs* Alright, it's time to get back on track here. We are here with are guests Damon, Jamie, and Danger Mouse! '''Girl 2: '''Now, we got a special someone on the phone! And would you know it, it's Murdoc of Gorillaz! What's goin on, Murdoc? Murdoc (On phone): Hey..how you doin..y'know...how are you? Girl 1: Why aren't you here, man? Murdoc: I..listen I wanna know why Damon and Jamie are here.. What's it got to do with them anyway? Girl 1 and 2: Ohhhhh.. Girl 1: Well I mean.. Murdoc: You gotta know, (Girl 1: I don't -) it's my band! Girl 1: I don't mean to burst your bubble, but they say they're the masterminds behind Gorillaz. Murdoc: Aw, they can tell you what they like.. There's been a lot of lying going on here. Because, I am the man who sorta came up with the whole idea..! Girl 1: Oh..wh- Girl 2: Murdoc! Tell me- (Murdoc: And they're claiming it all...) do you miss your mates? ' (Murdoc: ...Oh no...) Murdoc: Anyway, I've got a - I've got a bunion on my foot.... (Girl 1: Oh...)' and it's really hurting me, man.. Girl 2: Murdoc! Murdoc: Yeah, go on. Girl 2: Murdoc, tell me - do you miss your mates? Like, where's Noodle and- and Russel and 2-D? Murdoc: Aw, you don't wanna know about - they've been doing their homework.. ''' '''They're just kids, y'know..? And they're hanging out, y'know, somewhere. I - I don't know where they are. I'm not - I'm not my brother's keepers. '''Y'know? To James Dean sent in, Rrrrrrr- richard Davalos in the East of Eden.. Girl 1: So Murdoc, tell us of the making of the video, "Feel Good Inc." Murdoc: Oh, man, it was great. Y'know, we such - we had a blast. Y'know? And there was all these chicks and things - like big things coming out of the sky. It was like, amazing..y'know..? And people just hanging out. I had such a good time. I don't remember any of it.. Girl 1: Do you get - do you get a lot of - *laughs* Do you get a lot of chicks, don't you? Murdoc, do you get all the girls? Murdoc: Oh man, after a while.... 2-D: Oi! Oi! Oi, Murdoc! (Murdoc: Oh no..) I need - I need - I need you to help me tie my shoe laces up! (Murdoc: My worst nightmare..) Girl 1: Wait a minute..! Girl 2: Who is that? Girl 1: Who is that?? (Murdoc: That is-) 2-D: Whatcha mean, "Who's that, Who's that?" Who's that? Girl 1: Who are you? 2-D: I'm 2-D! Girl 1: Is that- 2-D, what are you doing there? 2-D: What are you doing there? I wanted to talk to his mom! Girl 1: Well don't go to the left shoe - is it really true you're working a fair ground? 2-D: ....Well, er, eh - yeah I work there on the for funnest fair ground. Y'know what I mean..? *Girl 1 laughs* Murdoc: I wish he stayed there..y'know, on a never ending.....roller coaster. And never got off.... 2-D: Where are ya? Murdoc: Y'know.?...They're in New york, you muppet! 2-D: Oh! Oh! Oh, how's the New york traffic festival going? Girl 1: I really would not know, 2-D. *laughs* Murdoc: I'm going there - we love you - y'know we love you. Girl 1 and 2: We love you guys too! 2-D: No one loves Murdoc as much as he loves himself! Murdoc: Oh - you're talking about it- Girl 1: Alright Murdoc, you big ham. A HUGE thanks to Murdoc and 2-D for calling in! Thank you guys! Murdoc: Awww, Have a good one! 2-D: We love ya! Murdoc: Stop by now! 2-D: We love Canada! Murdoc: Ottawa. (Video ends) Category:Gorillaz Category:Interviews Category:Phase 2 Category:Transcripts Category:2-D Category:Murdoc Niccals